


HypochondriCas

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Language, Mild Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 08:05:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16929543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Cas is recently turned human.  You are doing all you can for him, but he becomes too much to handle when he discovers the internet…





	HypochondriCas

“You have to be more careful, Cas.  Little things like this will hurt you now.”  You spoke calmly to the angel turned human.  He sat there with a look of part pain and part shame as you gently applied some burn ointment to his finger. 

 

“I do apologize.”  He said softly.  “It appears I am more trouble as a human now…”

 

You looked up and gave a sympathetic smile.  “Oh, Cas.  It isn’t any trouble, I just don’t like seeing you hurt.”  You wrapped up his finger, the one that hit the hot heating element on the stove and then gave it a quick kiss, to make it feel better.  “Just be careful, okay?” 

 

Cas had become very accident prone since he became human, any little thing he did now, he came away with a cut or bruise or worse.  A part of you found it troublesome, since he should be able to keep out of trouble.  The other part, the part that loved taking care of him afterwards, thought it was adorable.  He would look at you shyly like a little child while you tended him, it made it worthwhile. 

 

At least…until Sam gave him a computer.  You, Sam, and Dean thought it would be something he could do, without hurting himself.  He could read online, watch movies, etc.  But of course, that isn’t what happened.  You see…when Cas came to you with questions, you happily answered them.  But the boys, they started losing their patience, and said the one line that started it all.

 

“I don’t know, Cas…google it.”

 

That was how you got to this point…

 

“What?!”  You said quickly as Cas began to pull you out to the car.

 

“We must go to the hospital!  The internet says I have Gastric Volvulus!”  Cas said quickly, as he held his hand over his stomach. 

 

“Cas, sweetie…”

 

“I have pain on my left side and I am retching without vomiting!  Those are the symptoms!” 

 

Just then Cas’ body spasmed and he looked at you with a horrified expression.  “SEE?!”

 

You had to fight back your laughter as you gripped the angel’s shoulders.  “Cas, stop…stop.”  You stood there for a moment, waiting for the next spasm.  Once it passed, Cas looked like he was about to collapse.  “Sweetie, it’s just the hick-ups.  Everyone gets them, they are not life threatening, it is not retching without vomiting.  Just hold your breath for a few moments.”

 

“But, the internet—“

 

“Trust me, not the internet.  Hold your breath.”  Cas took a deep breath and held it as you moved to his side, rubbing small circles into his back.  And after a few moments, he let out the breath and gave you an expecting look. 

 

“Is it gone?”

 

You waited for another few moments and smiled.  “Seems so.  Now, you said your side hurt?” 

 

The angel nodded and lifted his shirt to show you where exactly it hurt.  You pressed your hand against him and rubbed a small circle.  His stomach made a noise and then he looked at you in shock.  “It’s gone!” 

 

“Oh, sweetie…it was just gas.”  You rolled your eyes as you led him back into the bunker, happy to have that bit of drama out of your life.  

 

But it didn’t stop there.

 

A few days later, it was Orbital Inflammatory syndrome.  Cas actually brought his computer along this time when he told you this.  He insisted you check his symptoms.  You read the description and shook your head. 

 

“I think it is just a migraine.” 

 

“But it is worse behind my left eye.  This is the most likely factor.”  On any other day, you would have found his cute little tone endearing, but now, you just wanted a cup of coffee…since he woke you up a two in the morning. 

 

It took you and Sam, who woke up due to the commotion, to finally get Cas to calm down.  Sam offered to take Cas to the prompt care in town, just to get him to stop worrying.  Which of course was pointless, because he came back with the diagnosis of a migraine and was sent to bed with pain meds. 

 

“Just had to get him a computer, didn’t you?”  You mumbled to Sam as you made your way back to your bed.

 

It seemed every week Cas had a new ‘disease’.  And they got more and more elaborate, making you hate the internet and that medical site he kept using more and more and more.  Ulcerative colitis (which was just him eating too much greens). Eustachian tube dysfunction (which was just his ear popping). Tendonitis (which you would believe because of all the computer work he had been doing researching every itch and pain).  But the worst came when he had hurt his back and was sure he had a herniated disc.  That was the final straw.

 

“Cas, you don’t have—“

 

“The internet says I do!”  Cas barked back as he tried to get comfortable on the couch.

 

“I don’t give a good god damn, you just bruised it!”  You were right, of course.  Because that is what happens when a demon throws you against a wall, you bruise something, but no, Cas wouldn’t accept that.

 

“It says the symptoms are—“

 

Cas leaned over to read the paragraph to you, for the third time, but he didn’t get the chance.  You quickly snatched the computer away from him, slammed it shut, and then slammed it on the desk before storming out.

 

Sam and Dean were sitting there, just watching the exchange.  Sam shook his head before getting up and following you, mumbling about you needing someone to vent to, and left Dean deal with Cas.

 

“Dude…not every ache is serious.” 

 

“But it could be.”  Cas said wearily.  “I am not used to this Dean, I do not know what is serious and what isn’t.” 

 

“Then you ask one of us, before you google it.  We wouldn’t lie to you, man.  Cause right now…you’re just being a pain in the ass.” 

 

It seemed to be the words Cas finally needed to hear, that plus your blow up with his computer.  He just nodded and relaxed against the couch as Dean turned something on to watch.

 

000

 

It was a couple hours later that you finally calmed down enough that you felt bad for blowing up on Cas.  Sure, he was driving you insane, but it wasn’t like he knew any better.  So you got a little, care package, so to speak, together and went out to the couches. 

 

Cas was still propped up with pillows, a book in his lap.  You gave a soft smile as you entered, calling out to him.  He looked up at you for a moment before looking away shyly. 

 

“Y/n, I am sorry for how I have acted.”  His voice was low as he spoke, but you heard it nonetheless. 

 

“No, Cas.  I am sorry for blowing up on you.”  You sat down next to him and smiled. “Just come to me before you google anything else, okay?”  You waited for him to nod in understanding before you went to work to make sure he was well taken care of.  You brought him a bowl of mac and cheese, one of his favorites, a heating pad for his back, and some pain meds and water.  “How about I keep you company?” 

 

“I would like that very much.”  He said with a lopsided grin. 

 

Luckily, Cas never googled any symptoms after that.  He always came to you for answers, happy to let you poke and prod him, just to make sure he was okay.  There were a couple times you took him to a doctor, like when he had bad ear pain (ear infection) and when he broke his arm on a hunt (dealing with him in a cast was not fun), but for the most part, he was just fine.  And after a while, the questions lessened as he learned the own ways of his body.  All in all, he made a pretty good human after all, even if he was a huge worry wort. 


End file.
